


Tell Me I'm Your Baby

by writingeve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, I have a lot of feelings, Love, Love Confessions, MY BABIES, Romance, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingeve/pseuds/writingeve
Summary: Oh god. After that finale I just needed to write something.I would love if this is how it played out after Season 3 ended.It may be a few chapters, I haven't decided yet.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	1. This is really happening, isn't it?

_If I turn and she's gone, I will leave and never go back to her. I'll never think about her again. I'll find a new husband and a new house to reside in. Maybe I'll even get another chicken. I'll be happy. I will make myself happy._

All of these thoughts spin in Eve's mind. A single tear falling down her cheek as she takes slow footsteps away from the other woman. Left, right, left, right.

_Oh shit. I'm going to do it. I'm going to turn_

It doesn't take much to persuade herself, no matter how many things she thinks of to try and talk herself out of it.

_Shit. I love her. I really fucking love that crazy bitch. Choices. It's all about choices._

As Eve dares to look back, she see's the blonde bun and mustard coat come to a halt but she still has her back turned.

_Look at me. Please look at me._

Villanelle takes a breath before cockily turning on her heel with a soft smile across her gorgeous face as she realises Eve stares back at her. 

_Fuck._

Eve stares at her for a few seconds, chest heaving, tears streaming down her face. She counts in her head _one, two, three, fou- oh fuck it._

Her mass of dark curls and the hood of her parka hurtling behind her as she feels her feet start to move. Slowly at first and then quickly. She's running at full pelt like she had minutes before out of Paul's house and towards Tower Bridge. She didn't know what she was running from then. Well, she did but she couldn't explain even now what was happening in her head. Within no time she was bundled up in Villanelle's arms. Neither woman hestitated.

Villanelle wraps her arms tightly around the smaller woman's shoulders with Eve's around her waist, squeezing for dear life.

Eve tries to catch her breath - her face buried in the mustard coat at Villanelle's left shoulder. Two hearts pounding furiously, two chests heaving even though V didn't run at all.

Eve feels a hand softly touch her hair and then her cheek before she pulls back to look at her.

With tears in her eyes, Villanelle looks terrified. Her expression mirroring the one she had on the bus after Eve kissed her.

"What are you doing, Eve?"

Eve takes no time to think about her words, she just spills them out at once,

"I'll never leave you. I can't leave you. You are everything to me. When I try to sleep, there you are. When I wake up, I see your face, imagine you coming out of the bathroom and smiling at me before flicking the kettle on and- none of it makes sense because you have caused me SO much pain and distress and I should hate to even think of the thought of your hands on me but I don't-I DON'T. I know who you are. I remember everything that's happened. It goes round and round in my brain on a loop everyday and-- I still love you. God, I can't explain it, I've tried. Please Villanelle, believe me."

Tears stream down Villanelle's face. Eve is blurry even up close. She sniffles and takes a harsh breath in,

"Are you sure? I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry Eve, for Bill, and for driving Niko away and shooting you just because you didn't love me back. Which I still do, by the way, love you. I meant it then and I mean it now. I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm hurting Eve, ever since Konstantin found my family and I went and-"

"You found your family? What happened?"

"Yes- I saw them. I don't want to talk about it now, I will tell you later but, as hard as it might be for you to believe, I have always had these feelings for you. God, I have feelings. Crazy, right? It's horrible. How do you deal with these pains in your chest and sinking feelings in your stomach and tears in your eyes? It's so much!"

V is so worked up and pulls back from Eve slightly to try and compose herself.

Eve looks at her in the eyes, cupping her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay." 

They cry together, wrapping their arms around each other again. Forehead to forehead. They close their eyes, breathing each other in, fingers interlocked behind each others back.

A minute goes by. The traffic is busy and passers by still pass. They forget that any of that even exists in this moment.

_God, I don't want to let go._ Villanelle thinks.

"What now? Eve says, breathing out, keeping her eyes closed.

She feels V nudge against her forehead slightly and she brings her gaze up so they are eye to eye. Villanelle softly nudging her nose with her own.

Villanelle lets out a soft smirk, just as she had when they danced the day before and she hesitates before closing the gap between them.

Suddenly Eve feels soft lips against hers. It's so slow and gentle. It's nothing like their first kiss. A gentle moan escapes Eve sending shockwaves through Villanelle's stomach and making her hair stand up on her neck. Eve parts her lips slightly, inviting Villanelle in.

V tilts her head and doesn't use her tongue yet. _We'll save that for later_ she thought but she still kisses Eve deeply. Their mouths parting, gently caressing each other.

It was over quickly but it still made Eve's stomach flutter and as V pulls back, she leans forward for more, chasing Villanelle's lips with her eyes closed.

As both women slowly open their eyes, Villanelle giggles again but bigger this time, welling up with more tears.

"Oh shit." exclaims Eve. "This is really happening isn't it?"

"Yup. Do you like it?"

"I love it."

" Of course you do. How could you ever resist this face?" Villanelle says, laughing.

Eve rolls her eyes and they smile at each other. Eve grabs Villanelle's cold hand and intertwines their fingers. 

As they start walking across the bridge hand in hand, Villanelle slips them into her pocket to keep them warm.

"Where are we going?" Eve asks.

"I don't know. But I'm hungry. Are you?"

"Starved."


	2. I'm game.

The icy air is harsh against their faces as they continue to walk seemingly nowhere. Neither woman says a word until,

"I wish I'd worn a hat," Villanelle mutters. "But it wouldn't go with my outfit."

"Oh my god" Eve sighs and shakes her head.

They walk for a while longer, in and out of the London streets. Past tube stations and expensive stores that Villanelle can't help but look into. Their hands still together swing at their sides as Villanelle removes them from her pocket.

"Do you like sushi?," V asks.

"Ooh I looove sushi." Eve remembers the hotel in Rome before she dressed as a maid and went to save Villanelle from Aaron Peel. A tall bald British man that she is still convinced was something to do with the Twelve asked her on a date. Evidently, Villanelle didn't need saving. She grimaces at the thought. She wanted all of that to be forgotten. They probably needed to talk about it at some point but for now, it was nice to be in their little bubble.  
"But I was thinking, we ordered in? I'm so tired."

Villanelle feigns a shocked expression. She brings her free hand up to her chest, "Eve Polastri, are you assuming I would ask you to come home with me tonight?"

Eve looks at her, a confused, slightly embarrassed look spread across her face before she opens her mouth to say something..

"I'm just joking, Eve." Villanelle giggles again. "You have been staying at that Jamie guys house anyway, right? He's so weird. When I went to your office, they all stared at me like I had three heads. I don't think that bearded one was too happy about me eating all his gummy sweets."

"Bear? Yeah, he gets weird about those. And to be fair, those guys know you as a globe trotting ruthless assassin that once tried to kill me so.."

Villanelle's gaze reaches the floor. Her feet starting to shift backwards and forwards. She looks ashamed.

"Hey - come on. Sorry, I know it's kind of a sensitive subject right now. But you were what you were, V."

Villanelle looks back at Eve's eyes, curious. "V? No one has shortened my name before. Well, this name anyway. I like it. Say it again"

"Veeeee" Eve drags it out in a whisper and Villanelle shivers at the sound.

They laugh and the two women continue to walk as Eve starts to lead them towards the nearest tube station.

"Hey," says Villanelle, pulling at Eve's hand. "We will get a taxi. It's faster."

"Those things cost a fortune"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Eve."

"Taxi!!" Villanelle shouts across the street and manages to flag one down straight away.

"You're good at that." Eve smiles at the blonde, revelling in the sound of her Russian accent.

15 minutes later, they arrive at a somewhat low key looking hotel. From the outside, it's not the lavish extravagant sort of thing that Eve thought Villanelle would go for. It's got a simple sign above the doorway reading 'Hotel' and a door that looks like everyone else's front door. It's a dull green with paint flaking off of it. Villanelle passes the driver some cash with a thank you and the women get out of their sides of the car.

"Really? Here?" Eve scoffs.

"Hey - you have to be subtle. I can't just rock up at the Ritz when 99% of the time, someone is out to get me, Eve. You know I would if I had anything to do with it,"

"Fair point."

Villanelle leads the way to the elevator. It's already there as it's late and not many people are about. When they get inside, V pushes the number 4 and they wait in silence. Is it awkward? They stand side by side exchanging sly glances at one another but they stay quiet.

Eve can feel her heartbeat in her ears. She's nervous and apprehensive, wondering what Villanelle is thinking.

The doors open and they head out, Villanelle still leading the way down to hall to the door. Number 13. 

"Very fitting," Eve laughs.

Villanelle opens the hotel room door and walks in ahead. The room is huge. A grand four poster king size bed, a sofa near the curtained windows that lead out to a balcony and a huge TV on the wall opposite the bed.

Eve snoops around, opening the fridge to find bottles of champagne - of course. The same ones from Villanelle's Paris apartment. She unzips her parka and hangs it over the back of one of the chairs around a small table near the kitchenette before she sits down with her elbows leaning on the table, hands linked together.

Villanelle sheds her coat, throws it on the bed and heads to the kitchenette before she turns, feeling eyes in the back of her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk," Eve sighs.

"Oookay. What do you want to talk about?" Villanelle sways her hips in a silly fashion. Very Villanelle. She hesitates to sit down, feeling restless.

"What happened? In Russia? Why don't you want to kill anymore?"

Villanelle takes a deep breath and starts to feel a lump in her throat again. _Damn it. These fucking feelings._  
She takes the chair next to Eve and sits down slowly. Her legs parted and elbows on her knees as she usually does The blonde leans her head down for a second before looking at Eve.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because!", it's a shout. It's way more harsh than she meant it. "I just don't. Okay?"

Eve stares into V's eyes. She can see her welling up again. 

_What happened to you, Oksana?_ she thinks.

"Okay... you're not going to shoot me again, are you?"

"No, Eve. Not yet anyway."

Eve shoots her a glare before she see's Villanelle's expression softening to a smile once more. 

"You're still an asshole" she smirks. 

"Thank you." 

"So, what now? Are we safe here?"

"For tonight, yes. I don't think my boss is going to be too happy with me. Uhh, you see, when you left the dance hall, another assassin that is literally trying to be me, it's laughable, except she dresses like shit, she came to tell me that my boss, Helene, wanted to see me. On the way there, she provoked me and.. well.. I beat her up and pushed onto the train tracks before... well.. you can guess what happened next.."

Eve sighs, "So you killed literally yesterday."

"Yes. Yes, I did but I didn't want to! I didn't know how else I was going to escape her. Helene will be looking for me. If that Paul guy didn't know who she or Dasha was then.. I don't even know who she really works for. As if the Twelve wasn't enough to worry about."

"So what do we do?"

"They will be looking for you too, now. I will keep you safe. Tonight we'll stay here and get up early. I don't really have a plan but we need to move fast."

There is a silence between them again. Neither woman knows what to do, how to act. They stare at eachother for a beat.

"Okay. Whatever we have to do, I'm game."

"You're game?"

"Yes." Eve throws her hands up in exasperation. "What? I can't say that?"

"It sounds funny coming from you. That's all."

Eve rolls her eyes again, "You are so annoying. Can we order food now, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to tell the whole story. We will get to the good stuff - I promise ;)


	3. I Want You To Touch Me

Sushi arrived at their door half an hour later and both women devoured their whole plate. Eve watched Villanelle as she shoveled huge mouthfuls of her rice bowl into her mouth and chews open mouthed. The Russian soon realises Eve's eyes on her.

"What?"

"Do you have to chew like that?"

"I'm enjoying my food, Eve. Leave me alone."

With their bellies full of amazing sushi, _Villanelle was right, that was great._ The women had ended up with a blanket covering their legs at the foot of the bed on the floor. Eve's body was curled into Villanelle's with the taller woman sitting up straight, leaning against the bed. They only touch slightly. Villanelle could feel Eve's knees knock into hers every now and again and it sent shivers up her spine. _Get a grip, Oksana_ she thought. 

Both women have a glass of champagne in hand as they decided on a rubbish Netflix movie to pass the time, forget for a while that they are sort of on the run. Well, very much so, on the run. The likelihood of someone bursting through the door and trying to kill them was probably inevitable. Eve tried to let the thoughts shake but she's still nervous. 

Villanelle downs the rest of her champagne in one and turns, "You want a refill?"

"Please,"

"Careful Eve, you have had three glasses already. I don't want to have to hold your hair back while you are sick. Blood I can do but vomit? Eww" she grimaces at the thought.

"Hey, so have you!"

"Yes, but I can handle my drink." 

It was true, Eve was feeling the bubbly golden liquid in her head making it buzz a little. Things were getting kind of fuzzy. She's happy though. One more glass won't hurt. 

Villanelle seems exactly as she always is. Can she even get drunk?

As V returns with two more glasses of fizzy champagne, she brings the bottle with her and sets it down next to her glass before handing Eve her flute.

"To us," Eve brings her glass up to V.

"Wow. That's cheesy."

"Asshole. Just clink my glass already." 

They sip from their flutes together, eyeing each other, both with amusement in their eyes. As they bring the glasses back down in unison they continue to look for a second. 

_God, she's beautiful._ Eve's mind starts running wild. _I kind of want to kiss her again. Do I? No. Let's just watch the movie and get a nice early night._

_But holy shit, she is so beautiful. She's still staring at me. What do I do? Stay focused, Eve. Watch the movie._

"Are you okay?"

Eve snaps back to reality. 

"You're really staring at me. It's freaky." Villanelle laughs.

Eve let's out a cough as she realises her mouth is dry and she hasn't swallowed in a while. "Oh * _cough_ * yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I zoned out for a second there."

"You sure did." Villanelle shoves Eve's shoulder playfully.

As the movie plays on, they sit in silence, stealing glances back and forth, one looking while the other looks at the screen. 

Eve, having drunk half of her fourth glass of champagne, sets her glass down next to her and with sleepy eyes, slowly leans her head down onto Villanelle's shoulder. She can feel she's intoxicated and with all inhibitions out the window, she just wants to be close to Villanelle. 

_Oh._ Villanelle's mind starting whirring. _Okay. Uhh. Hmm, she looks so cute._

V, moves her arm around the smaller woman and draws her in closer. 

Eve hums softly. "You feel so nice. Strong." She can hear herself slurring. "You'll protect me won't you? Big, strong Oksana"

Villanelle lets out a giggle, "Eve, you are drunk."

"No I am not! I am just.. comfortable." She slings her arm over V's waist and hums again into her neck. 

_Oh shit. I can't believe I'm in love with this woman. With her stupid turtlenecks and oversized parka coats and that hair. Oh god, that hair. I just want to get my hands in it and tug till she moans. Will she like that? I hope she likes that._

Villanelle can feel herself getting worked up. The heat between her legs getting wetter as she clamps her thighs together to try and stop the sensation.

The credits run and Eve seems to have fallen asleep on V's shoulder. She doesn't want to move but she knows this would be much more comfortable in bed.

"Eve? Eeeeeve?," She shakes her shoulder softly trying to sit her up, pushing her body towards Eve.

"Huhh? What time is it?"

"It's 11. We should go to bed now though. Early start."

Begrudgingly, Eve untangles herself from Villanelle's arms and pushes the floor so she can get up onto her feet, using the bed to lean against. She's so tired, it takes all her strength to stand up.

"Oh, I don't have any clothes. What am I going to do about my clothes?! I have my handbag with my other important stuff but what the hell am I going to wear?!" She's getting worked up, sobering herself up as the thoughts flash through her brain.

"Just buy new ones, Eve." V laughs. "You can borrow a shirt to sleep in if you like?"

"I don't even have my passport! Where are we going? Do we have to flee the whole country? Oh my god, what am I doing?"

"Hey hey heyyy, calm down." Villanelle reaches for Eve's forearm and squeezes gently. "I can get you a passport. Don't worry about it. You have nothing to worry about, Eve. It'll all be taken care of."

Eve, calming down a little, her breathing a little less frantic now, "Okay..okay," she's still breathing deeply trying to ground herself. "Okay." 

"Here," V throws her a large grey T shirt with 'NYC' written in green block text across the front.

"Thanks. I can't believe that you own something like this. I'd imagined you in 100% silk pyjama sets and slips. Or an array of kimono's with crazy patterns.."

"Oh had you, now?" Villanelle gives her a wink.

"Shut up. I'm going to change."

Villanelle sheds her black long sleeved top and leggings and gets into, yes, her silk button up and shorts pyjama set. It's a dark purple with a subtle floral print.

_Wow._

Villanelle's jaw hit the floor when Eve comes out of the bathroom. Her curly hair is wild around her shoulders. Her eyes flit from her feet up her legs as she takes her in.

"What?"

Villanelle swallows, clears her throat.

"Oh nothing," Her mouth twitching into a shy smile. "You look good."

"Thanks? I guess. So do you." They smile at eachother.

Okay so do you want to take the bed?" Eve has sobered up pretty quickly and she feels giddy at the thought of lying next to Villanelle in bed.

"Don't be silly, Eve. Get in, I don't bite."

Even though their relationship has clearly shifted, it was still so fresh and new. Scary even. It was terrifying because even though now Eve trusts Villanelle entirely, she was still who she is and something about her past of murdering and scheming excited her as it always had but it was hard to picture Villanelle just being.. Villanelle. Well, Oksana. The real her. Eve wonders if she really does know Oksana like she thinks she does. It's too late to back out now. The thought was there but fleeting. They had kissed twice and already confessed their love for eachother but it still feels like a first date. Eve can feel it in Oksana too, the nervous energy. The pauses before she touches. The wandering eyes and hesitant hands.

_She touched my hand._

_She's staring at me with those eyes. What is she thinking?_

_Our hands in her pocket feels so nice. My heart is pounding._

_God, what does she do to me?_

_What can she do to me?_

_No, stop thinking._

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Villanelle pulls the covers back and taps the bed next to her as Eve walks over and perches herself on the bed before swinging her legs around and pulling the covers over them both. They both turn to face each other, head resting on their arms exactly as they did in Paris. 

After a beat, Villanelle speaks,

"You don't have a knife hiding under that shirt, do you?"

Eve laughs, "Uhh, no. Not this time."

"Good."

Villanelle feels herself grow shy under Eve's gaze. She didn't even register what was happening until she feels soft lips against her own.

She kisses back slowly like they had on the bridge. 

Villanelle's fingertips glide slowly up Eve's arm starting from her hand, all the way up to her shoulder, to her cheek. Finally she gets her fingers into that gorgeous hair. She remembers how it smelled when they danced together. Coconut scented and so so soft.

Eve moans as V's hand searches her hair till finally making a fist and pulling gently, deepening their kiss. Pulling her closer.

A bolt of electricity strikes through Villanelle's stomach and down between her legs as she hears the pretty sound.

"You like that?" Villanelle whispers against Eve's lips.

"Mmm. Do it more." Eve is breathless but feeling a little more confident already. Her eyes still shut tight.

As Eve parts her lips, V swipes her tongue out gently where it meets Eve's in the middle. They kiss sloppily, slowly, sensually. Each woman feeling each others tongue find every crevice and groove. It's gorgeous. No one had ever kissed Villanelle like this before. She was used to hard, fast, quick kisses and sex. V only sought out lovers for an orgasm that would satisfy her for while before moving onto another. Anna, was different. But she has come to realise, after knowing Eve all this time that she didn't love Anna like she loves Eve. With Eve, she's finally realises what it means to be touched by someone that loves her for real. The only person that hasn't run from her when they knew her entirely.

Villanelle hears Eve's command and plunges her hand deeper into the dark curls, pulling, still gentle and pushing their heads together as their tongues continue to collide. 

They're legs start to tangle together and Eve has her arm firmly around Villanelle's waist, grabbing at the skin of her lower back, under the purple shirt.

V is cautious. She doesn't want to push too far in case this isn't really what Eve wants.

"Eve?" She continues kissing her as she speaks.

"Mm?"

"Is this okay? Are you okay with this?"

Eve pulls back to look at V. She brings her hand up to cup the blondes cheek for second. Next, she takes V's hand that was previously buried in her hair and peppers kisses across each knuckle. It's so slow. _So sexy_.

Villanelle's gaze is so deep. Hardly blinking and not taking her eyes off Eve for a second. She looks as if she could devour her right there. It relights a fire inside Eve.

Eve guides Villanelle's hand to her right breast and she nods.

"I want you to touch me. Everywhere"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh, we getting there.  
> They're so soft.
> 
> Next chaper is the goods. Just fyi <3


	4. You like what you see, Eve?

Villanelle is never nervous when it comes to sex. She is the most confident person she knows, in every sense of the word. She's cocky, arrogant. Eve likes it. But right now, she is so scared, her hand over Eve's breast trembles. 

Eve can feel it vibrating through her.

"It's okay, V. I trust you."

Villanelle shoots her soon to be lover a shy smile, one side of her lips curling upwards before -

_Oh_

Villanelle squeezes the other woman's breast, feeling the nipple harden into her palm. The only barrier was the top Eve had on as she'd shed her bra in the bathroom. She leans down and kisses over the baggy shirt Eve donned and scrapes her teeth gently over the nipple beneath.

"Can I take this off?" She pulls on the fabric of the grey T shirt and Eve nods.

Eve raises her arms and Villanelle wastes no more time. The top comes over Eve's head in a rapid motion and almost gets caught around her hair. She stifles a laugh as V throws the top to the other side of the room. Eve grabs Villanelles face in both hands and kisses her hard. Tongues dance together again.

Villanelle is quiet. She doesn't sigh and moan like Eve does. Eve thinks she'd like to change that.

Feeling more confident now, Villanelle guides Eve back so her head hits the pillows, the tall blonde holding herself up on top of her by her forearms on each side of Eve's body and her legs straddling her.

She starts to trail kisses up her jawline. Starting at the chin and up to Eve's ear where she takes her lobe in between her teeth and nibbles slightly.

Eve starts to giggle a little like it tickles but she still cranes her neck up to give V more access.

"You like that too, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmm, I'm learning so much already, Eve. Villanelle whispers into Eve's ear. "You are so sexy."

Eve can feel the warmth between her legs. A fire in her stomach at V's words. 

_I love it when she talks like that. That harsh fucking accent just does things._

V continues her soft kisses down Eve's neck on both sides before gently nipping her other earlobe, getting the same giggly reaction she heard just seconds ago. She loves it. She wants to make Eve moan and scream and say her name over and over again.

"Do you still masburbate about me?"

V wasn't expecting it. She looks into the smaller woman's eyes.

"Of course. All of the time. Plus, When my ex wife had her head between my legs, I'd imagine it was you so I would come hard."

Eve's eyes shoot open.

"You were married?!"

"Oh, yeah. We hadn't got round to that one had we? Long story. She's not my wife anymore, I got Konstantin to quickly get that divorce out of the way when we became friendly again. It's not important."

"I want to hear all about it. But for now-"

"Mmm" Eve lets out a low breathy moan as Villanelle's mouth latches onto her left nipple. She throws her head back into the pillows and wriggles beneath the touch. 

It's a lot and it's not enough at the same time.

Villanelles continues by flicking her tongue over Eve's hardened nipples and placing wet kisses all over her breasts, suckling gently. She doesn't want to mark Eve. Not tonight. Tonight she will be gentle. She will do whatever Eve wants her to do.

"Come here," Eve motions with with a nod.

Villanelle's mouth immediately finds Eve's and once again they get lost in eachothers mouthes.

Eve dares to slide her hand down the side of the blonde's body and grab her ass firmly.

 _Ooh_

Villanelle lets out her first low moan and Eve loves it.

"Finally," Eve says. I really wanted to hear what you sounded like when you are.."

"Turned on?"

"Yeah" Eve's eyes are full of want.

"There's a lot more where that came from Eve. You just have to find it." She winks.

Eve take it as a challenge. She moves her hand from V's ass cheek round to her front in between them both and starts to rub slow circles to her centre over VIllanelle's pyjama shorts.

 _Ummf, Eve._ "Wait." V, drops her hand to Eve's wrist between them and stops the motions. "I want to pleasure you first. I want to make you come so hard, you forget my name."

Eve's eyes widen like a deer in headlights.

"Oh, like I could ever forget your name, Oksana" She draws out the last syllable in a breathy whisper.

"Hmm, I like it when you call me that."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Whatever you choose. Both of them are me. Whatever comes out of your mouth is always fine with me, Eve."

Eve giggles, "Asshole"

"Okay, maybe not that." She giggles back.

Villanelle kisses Eve once more and then trails down to her lower half. She takes her legs from either side of Eve and nudges her with her knees so she can kneel in between her legs. 

Both hands slide to the band of Eve's underwear. Basic, black briefs. V chuckles to herself. They are so Eve. She pulls on them and Eve lifts her legs straight up so V can manoeuvre them up her legs and off in one swift motion. 

Once they are thrown across the room in the same direction of the grey T shirt, Villanelle starts pepper kissing down Eve's abdomen, searching lower and lower till she reaches her pubic bone.

Eve's dark curls, the same colour as her hair just around the top neatly. The rest is bare and it really turns her on.

Eve parts her legs willingly and Villanelle is faced with Eve's glistening, slick folds.

"Wow. You look so good, Eve. You are so wet."

"I know." she pants.

"Wait," Eve says, sitting up. 

"Take your clothes off too. I want to see you."

Villanelle sits back on her knees and undoes the buttons on her purple blouse agonisingly slowly. 

Eve watches in awe. Her pupils so big as she watches V's long fingers work her magic.

 _I can't wait till they are inside me._ she thinks.

V sheds her blouse, revealing her bare chest. Eve almost drools when she sees her.

"You like what you see, Eve?"

Eve nods, unable to put words together.

The Russian woman stands up off to the side of the bed and pulls her shorts down, just as slowly as she did the buttons on her top.

She's not wearing underwear so she's now bare. 

Climbing back up to meet Eve's face with her own giving her a chast kiss.

"Better?"

"Much better. God you look so good, V"

As Villanelle giggles she makes her way down Eve's body once more.

Eve feels the sensation of Villanelles breasts grazing down her torso as she moves and she almost bucks her hips up at that. 

Villanelle wastes no more time and parts Eve's thighs roughly and hooks her arms underneath them before pulling the smaller woman down slightly so she has better access.

She licks all the way up Eve's centre once - from her entrance to her folds and finally her clit.

"Oh my god, V. I need you now."

"What do you want me to do, Eve?"

"I want you to fuck me with your mouth. I need you. Please, V-"

Before Eve could finish, Villanelle is back at work, circling her tongue everywhere. She spends time caressing the slick folds and labia before flicking her tongue over Eve's clit. 

"You taste so fucking good, Eve."

Villanelle feels Eve buck her hips up after a few minutes, strained moans and gasps coming from her. She thinks she's like to hear those sounds forever.

Without warning, V slides two fingers inside Eve.

"Oh, god Villanelle!" Eve pants and hoists herself up onto her elbows. _"Yes yes yes."_

As Eve slams her head back down onto the pillows, Villanelle uses her free hand to grab Eve's and she interlocks their fingers looking up at her. She looks so good. A slight sheen on her forehead and her face flush, full of want and need.

Fingers pound in and out of Eve's wetness with ease. Villanelle's mouth latched directly onto Eve's clit and she sucks and sucks. She is so wet for the Russian. She thinks she's never been this turned on before. It's so much.

"Ohh Fuck, V! Keep going. Don't stop. Don't stop."

"Mm, keep talking to me like that."

"Ohh God, Oksana. You're gonna make me come."

_Shit. Fuuuuck._

Villanelle feels Eve contracting around her fingers and her thighs shudder, almost trapping the blondes head between the thighs. 

Eve's hands move to Villanelle's blonde locks as she comes, gripping tightly. Guiding her, letting her bring her through her orgasm. It seems to last forever. Eve's gasping for breath as she comes over and over. _Woahh, I guess multiple orgasms really are a thing._

Eve's chest heaves and she twitches as Villanelle is gently caressing Eve's sex. Lapping up every drop of her orgasm. She's so sensitive now so she pulls on V's hair slightly till they are face to face again.

They kiss and Eve tastes herself on Villanelle's mouth. They both moan at the sensation.

"Holy shit... holy shit V, that was.."

"Fantastic?"

"I would roast you for being a cocky little shit but YES. Fucking hell, yes. I have never orgasmed like that in my life."

"I've had a lot of practice."

"Okay, don't ruin it." she grips Villanelle's hair and yanks hard before flipping them over so V's back is against the mattress.

Villanelle lets out a squeak, "Ooh, Eve. I didn't know you had it in you."

"You've seen nothing yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, this escalated!  
> I've never written smut before so don't be too harsh.
> 
> More to come though, my friends!  
> I hope you are all enjoying 
> 
> x


End file.
